Loving You
by MyTwinklingStar
Summary: 5. ONESHOT. Natsume's POV of Mikan and his other insights. R&R. For the TR Contest.


**Loving You**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own GA and its characters…**

**This story is my entry for "****The Revolution Forum's Romance****Contest" ****hope you'll like it, feel free to read and review. BTW, this is Natsume's POV. Well then, I'll leave you off to read!  
**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_I will never regret Loving You..._

_~Natsume Hyuuga_

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Here under this Sakura tree below the moonlights's rays lays my favorite brunette sleeping peacefully while laying her small and fragile head on my broad shoulder.

This girl, this girl beside me is the only girl that I ever noticed, the only girl that is ever worth my attention, and the only girl that stole my lifeless little heart. I've never thought that she, a girl so naïve and clumsy, would easily slip herself in the darkness that filled my life.

I never liked her the first time I met her, It's not what you guys call love-at-first-sight. When she first arrived in this damned school, I thought she'd be another addition to the annoying fan girls that I already have. Though I was completely wrong. She was _nothing_ of the descriptions I thought she were.

I often teased her since then and I could tell she hates my guts but somehow I feel bothered. Although I do mean things to her, she never ceases to smile.

_That stupid smile..._

I hate that stupid smile of hers, It just makes me so vulnerable. The small tug of her lips is just so damn beautiful, though I don't admit it, but I could just melt inside. Her sweet smile outshines the darkness I've been living in, but even though she never notices it but seeing her smile was all I could ask to lighten up my day.

Suddenly, she snuggles herself into my chest and mumbles something I can't quite make out, her auburn hair flowing down her pale white face and snuggles closer again. I can't help but smile at her childishness as I push her silky brown hair beneath her ears.

Girls like her aren't really on my list for an ideal girl, if I even had one, but her differences with me attracts me to her. I guess I ate my words when I said I didn't believe in quite sayings like: 'Opposites attract'. Girls like her isn't even worth it but how is she an exception? How is she special? Wait, let me rephrase that, How special is she to even touch me without me hurting her, let alone sit with me and sleep beside me? The answer will always be unknown to me. Though I heard polka blabber about destiny one day, and even though I hate to admit it, but I think it's true: It's destiny.

Why else will she be the only girl whom I tell my problems and do some kind of PDA when I'm alone with her? That was the only answer I've got. Despite my incredible intelligence, destiny was the only thing I could find.

I stare down at her sleeping figure as she slowly lifts her eyelids open revealing her beautiful hazel brown eyes. Then I hear her angel-like voice.

"Ne, Natsume, aren't you going to sleep or maybe take a nap? You might get sick, Your job is very exhausting, you need to rest."

"No I'm fine, it's better to stare at you than sleep" I saw a faint blush on her cheeks after I said that and I can't help but smile at her reaction.

"You can stare at me all you want, continue it tomorrow, the other day, the day after that, the next week after that," Then she looks at me, her eyes full of love and sincerity,"and forever" She smiles.

"Forever" I repeated with a genuine smile.

"You should really smile often, you look a thousand times more handsome than anyone else when you smile."

"I know, that is why you love me in the first place" She blushed again as I watch in amusement.

"I didn't like you because of your looks... I love you for just being my arrogant, stupid, and a perverted boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga."

Everything she said was true, though I may have so many imperfections, she accepted me and loved me even.

I saw her eyes soften and said,"I love you Natsume, you jerk!"

"I love you too polka dots" I wasn't able to let her retort back because I swiftly claimed her sweet, luscious lips.

Her eyes were wide with surprise but didn't pull back, she responded anyway and wrapped her arms around my neck with our lips moving in sync. I, in return, moved my hands to her petite waist, keeping her steady.

I savour every bit of her and just couldn't get enough, I pushed my tongue through her lips and explored her hollow cavern. She moaned in pleasure which only gave me satisfaction as she held the nape of my neck tighter.

I didn't want to end our moment but air is also a necessity for our survival, so I pulled away, catching my breath. She also was panting, with sweat trickling down her face.

I held up my hand and wiped the sweat away while she stared at me with her tomato red face. I could only smirk at her but fought the urge to before I ruin the moment.

She traced the features of my jaw and caressed it gently. I held her hand on my face and stared at her as I treasure this night.

"I love you Mikan" I say, my mouth unfamiliar to the given name but feels better when I say it.

"I love you too Natsume, forever and ever and ever."

"I will never regret loving you, polka dots"

"I'll make sure you'll never regret it Hyuuga..." She says and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my hands around her and stare at the moonlight.

I made a mental note to thank the heavens for this. I have to thank them for giving her to me. My Mikan Sakura.

She was everything that I could ask for. She was my happiness, my life, my world and my whole being itself.

* * *

**A/N: Gah! I finished it! I thought I can't finish it on time but I did! I deserve an applause. LOLJKS. Anyways, hope you guys like it! Ja!**

**MyTwinklingStar**


End file.
